


Red Moon

by Little_Rainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Rainbow/pseuds/Little_Rainbow
Summary: Hay rumores de un joven príncipe, del otro lado del mar angosto, que fue despojado de lo que por derecho le pertenecía.Que conquista pueblos y libera esclavos.Que es amado por su gente y temido por sus enemigos.Que logró lo que nadie en cientos de años había podido: hacer eclosionar tres huevos de dragón petrificados.Que tiene un sólo objetivo: recuperar su trono de la persona que había destruido su familia.Que no le tiene miedo a nada.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. El pasado

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia, nuestro protagonista Tony, está basado en el personaje de Daenerys Targaryen. Si vieron la serie o han leído los libros, pues ya saben más o menos de que va todo..  
> Es un AU de fantasía obviamente. Habrá drama, muerte de personajes principales, sangre y dolor. Mucho. Estoy sufriendo yo que lo escribo.  
> En varias partes será similar a la serie y libros, pero trataré de que sean mínimas; quiero que en lo único que sea parecido sea en la historia de Daenerys/Tony. Al igual que los diálogos, pondré los que me parecieron los más icónicos jsjs.
> 
> Tendrá tres puntos de vista.
> 
> El de Tony.  
> El de Loki.  
> Y el de Steve.
> 
> También habrán capítulos con puntos de vista especiales.  
> Steve no será Jon Snow, pq el personaje me cae mal por matar a Daenerys bb, so no se preocupen por eso.
> 
> Lo siento si los llego a confundir con algo, trataré de ser lo más clara posible.  
> Ah, pretendo que sean dos historias, así que esto va para largo, muuuuuy largo.
> 
> Así que eso es todo.
> 
> Cualquier cosa, duda, corrección o sugerencia, siéntase libre de decirme, yo tomo muy en cuenta lo que me dicen. 
> 
> ¡Gracias!

_**El pasado** _

Unos sollozos lo sacaron de su sueño. Hubo un breve periodo de estupor mientras recuperaba completamente la consciencia y de momento no reconoció el lugar. No era su habitación, no estaba en su casa, se había ido de ella en medio de la noche, cuando la oscuridad reinaba, una luna back. 

¿Por qué? Su madre no había querido decirle, ella estaría que aún era muy pequeña para comprender lo que pasaba. No sabía que era la guerra, pero sí sabía qué era la razón por la cual su padre y hermano no estaban con ellos y el porqué él y su madre dejó su hogar para ir a esa fea isla, en esa fea casa de piedra rodeada de árboles 

Dirigió una mirada oculta a su madre; ella caminaba por toda la habitación, sus manos alrededor de su torso rezando a los dioses por el bienestar de su padre y hermano, que se encuentra peleando en Midgard por su tierra. Bajo la luz de las velas, la piel blanca de su madre resplandecía, su cabello dorado estaba recogido en una elaborada trenza sujetada alrededor de su cabeza. El vestido de seda roja se ceñía a su figura gracias al cinturón de oro en forma de lianas. Rojo y dorado, los colores de su casa. Era hermosa, pero se veía tan cansada. 

Evitó moverse o dar cualquier indicio que delatara que ya no estaba durmiendo. Quería escuchar cuando el soldado de siempre llegara para dar sus últimas noticias sobre la situación; la noche pasada había escuchado que la guerra estaba en su punto más crítico. Midgard, su amado reino, había sido destruida en su gran mayoría y la cantidad de muertos iba en aumento conforme los minutos pasaban. Nadie se había esperado semejante acto de traición por parte del bastardo rey. Él lo recuerdaba, Arno solía jugar con él en las tardes, lo ayudaba en sus prácticas de esgrima y equitación, no entendía porqué los hombres de su padre lo llamaban traidor con tanto odio. 

Su madre, María, soltó un fuerte sollozo cuando ya no pudo aguantar la preocupación. Él tenía apenas ocho años y ya era lo suficientemente grande y consciente para saber que todo estaba muy mal para en ese momento. Más para los que eran amigos y aliados de su padre, el rey. 

—No llores, madre, todo estará bien. Padre regresará con bien, Gregory es el mejor peleador— se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su madre en un intento de tranquilizar a la mujer que le dio la vida. Sin importar si se delataba o no, odiaba verla llorar. 

Ella le acarició el cabello, dándole una sonrisa triste. Aún con el rostro hinchado por el llanto, María se vio hermosa. 

—Claro que sí, mi amor, confío en los dioses y sé que ellos volverán a nosotros. Mientras nos mantengamos juntos ... 

La oración de su madre se vio cortada de manera abrupta cuando uno de los guardias del reino, aquel a quien esperaban con información referente al rey, ingresó con desesperación azotando la puerta. 

—Deben irse— dijo el hombre jadeante. El soldado de acercó a la ventana y se asomó con discreción—. Ahora La guardia asgardiana viene para acá. 

-¿Que Paso? - preguntó su madre acercándose al soldado, angustiada. Ella se había puesto más pálida de lo que estaba—. ¿Dónde está el rey? ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo? 

El guardia puso un rostro de desolación que solo pudo significar una cosa. Su madre se desplomó en el suelo, llorando en silencio por la pérdida. 

—Lo lamento, mi señora— dijo el soldado, solemne—. El rey Howard y el príncipe Gregory lucharon con honor y murieron como los grandes, sus nombres quedarán marcados en la historia. Es vital que cojan lo más importante, debemos irnos. Ser Edwin Jarvis nos espera en el muelle. 

El hombre ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie. Anthony sólo escuchó, aún conmocionado por la noticia, sintió en su pecho como si una liana se enrollara alrededor de su corazón y lo estrujaba hasta reventar. Su padre estaba muerto, su hermano igual. Ya no usaría nadie que le enseñase a usar la espada, un cabalgar, una pelear y defenderse. Sintió un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas pero las limpió con rapidez. No podía llorar, debía ser fuerte por su madre, eran lo único que les quedaba. Salió de su estupor cuando fue jalado del brazo, guiándolos a la salida trasera, que daba al viejo muelle. Llegó un momento en el que tuvo que ser llevado en brazos por la guardia porque ralentizaba la huida. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de los sirvientes que habían entrado en pánico por la situación que se vivía, 

El suave aroma a pino del exterior le recordó el viejo jardín de los Reyes Caídos, en su hogar. Se podría derramar unas lágrimas, por la familia que había perdido y le dolía mucho el pensar que tal vez ya no podría volver a casa, jugar con su hermano y sus hijos. Aquellos hermosos días en los que él y su padre gastaban su tiempo en la biblioteca, aprendiendo cosas nuevas en busca de conocimiento, se esperaba acabado; al igual que las noches en que Gregory le cantaba cuentos y viejas odas sobre personajes fantásticos. También extrañaría mucho a Arno, bastardo o no, también era su hermano. Se aferró al cuello del soldado que lo llevó, afuera estaba oscuro por la falta de luna en el cielo y debido al hecho de que no llevaban antorchas para iluminar su camino para no retrasar su ubicación, con dificultad tuvimos alguna vez ver qué había dos pasos adelante, por lo que se guiaban por su instinto. El suave susurro de los árboles siendo movidos por el aire, el rechinar de la madera, hacia que la escena se sintiera más tétrica. Estuvimos ocho años, pero la oscuridad le aterraba. 

Su madre caminaba a su lado, intentando inútilmente de ahogar los sollozos de dolor que se escapaban de su garganta. Él lloraba la pérdida de un padre y un hermano, pero su madre lo hacía por un esposo y un hijo. 

A lo lejos se comenzaba a ver el muelle con un desgastado bote ya dos personas esperando por ellos. Los árboles del bosque estaban pintados de blanco por la nieve del invierno, donde podrían esconderse y huir sin tener la posibilidad de ser seguidos por nadie. Y así habría sido de no ser por esa flecha que aterrizó en la pierna del soldado que lo llevó. El hombre cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor, y por consecuente, él también rodó. Rápidamente fueron rodeados por una decena de soldados asgardianos con sus armas en alto. Otro de los soldados que iban con ellos, lo levantó y lo colocó detrás suyo, para protegerlo. 

—Por órdenes del nuevo rey de Midgard, su majestad el Rey Arno, se les acusa de traición contra la corona y serán ejecutados mañana al amanecer— dijo uno de ellos. 

—Arno nunca será rey, no mientras haya un Stark con vida— escupió su madre con odio. 

Otro de los asgardianos bajó su arma para acercarse a María, dándole una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. 

—¡Mamá! - gritó él, corriendo hacia ella. Pero un soldado lo agarró del cabello y lo tiró al suelo. 

—¡Tony! - su madre trató de acercarse a él pero fue detenida y él comenzó un forcejeo con el soldado, por su evidente falta de fuerza, rápidamente fue dominado. 

Se escucharon pasos fuertes y pesados. El constante choque de espadas y el quejido de los hombres al ser heridos. Algo líquido y espeso cayó en su espalda y cuello al tiempo que el peso extra en su cuerpo se iba, la sangre teñía la nieve de un macabro tono escarlata. Pudo ver, una vez de pie, los cuerpos mutilados de los soldados asgardianos en el suelo, desangrándose. Su respiración era agitada, nunca en su vida había visto una escena tan grotesca; las manos suaves de su madre lo devolvieron a la realidad, ella lo revisó en busca de cualquier herida física, pero sólo tenía unos pequeños raspones. 

—Debemos irnos— escuchó hablar a ser Jarvis, tenso—. No tardarán en venir más, ustedes se han convertido en un objetivo principal. 

Su madre le dió un beso rápido en la frente y lo tomó de la mano para comenzar una apresurada carrera hacia el muelle. Él no quería irse, quería volver a su casa, con su familia completa, quería ver a su padre, abrazar a Gregory. La niebla había desaparecido a expandirse sobre el agua, haciendo casi imposible la vista más allá. Su huida estaría oculta por la oscuridad. 

—¿A dónde iremos? - le preguntó a su madre, conteniendo el llanto—. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? 

Ella también intentaba detener sus lágrimas, pero en su rostro se veía el dolor y la desesperación. María tenía un labio roto y la sombra de un moretón en la mejilla. Su madre lo acunó en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. 

—No te preocupes, corazón. Estaremos una salva.

Y si su madre lo decía, era verdad.


	2. Primera fase: Luna Nueva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La introducción del príncipe de las mentiras

**_Loki I_ **

Sus párpados pesaban, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y su alrededor se veía borroso. Estaba soñando, era consciente de ello, pero no lo sentía como un sueño, era más como si fuera una ilusión suya, esas que su madre le había enseñado a hacer. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar su vista.

Estaba de pie frente a una casa grande, blanca con ventanas de bordes dorados y puertas rojas. El sol comenzaba ponerse en el oeste, pintando el cielo de un hermoso color naranja y le daba una sombra increíble a las nubes esponjosas; gracias a que aún había suficiente luz solar, podía ver un enorme árbol en la parte de atrás con unas preciosas flores rosadas, el clima era encantador, pareciendo verano en todo su esplendor. Una espesa vegetación rodeaba la casa.

No sabía dónde estaba, jamás había estado ahí y no parecía ser ninguno de los nueve reinos. Oyó un suave murmullo proveniente de la casa, por curiosidad entró a ella por la puerta principal que, por suerte tal vez, estaba abierta, aunque al final de cuentas era sólo un sueño. Habían pocos muebles, un ropero por aquí, una estantería por allá y varios cofres pegados a las paredes; siguió el ruido escaleras arriba hasta llegar al frente de una puerta cerrada. Extendió su mano para abrirla, pero traspasó la madera como si él fuera un fantasma. La sacó de inmediato. ¿Debía entrar? Sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo.

Sentado en el suelo se encontró con un joven castaño que le daba la espalda, frente a una cama donde yacía una mujer. Loki pensó que, en sus días de gloria, ella sería una mujer muy hermosa, con ese cabello rubio enmarañado siendo sedoso y sin el rostro tan demacrado. La mujer y el joven hablaban en voz baja.

—No te dejaré— dijo el muchacho, al borde del llanto—. Me quedaré contigo.

La señora tosió, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Un anillo de oro relució bajo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, notó que tenía un pequeño rubí incrustado.

—No tardarán en encontrarnos, debes irte y ponerte a salvo. Él te quiere a ti, tú eres su única amenaza— su voz era débil, temblorosa—. Puedes venderlos y vivir bien lejos de aquí.

—No me iré sin ti, tú lo dijiste una vez, mientras nos mantengamos juntos estaremos bien. 

La mujer habló, pero Loki no pudo escucharla. ¿De qué iba ese sueño tan raro? Debía acercarse más para intentar descubrirlo. Si eso era un sueño, no debía preocuparse por ser descubierto. Se acercó al joven con pasos ligeros hasta él y ahogó un jadeo cuando vio lo que había en medio de la mujer y él, al borde de la cama. Unas piedras en forma de huevo. Tres de ellas.

Eran simples piedras, pero la cosa más bella que había visto en su vida; parecía porcelana fina, algo gastada debía decir, con irregularidades en la superficie que daba la impresión de estar cubierta de pequeñas escamas y pensó que, si los ponía bajo la luz del sol, brillarían. Una de ellas era color gris oscuro con la orilla de las escamas de un profundo color escarlata; otra tenía un color rojo sangre desgastado, con motitas de bronce a lo largo de toda su superficie. La última era la más hermosa de los tres, de un tono dorado opaco, con espirales naranjas que lo rodeaban por completo.

¿Por qué estaba soñando con tales objetos? Incluso le sorprendía la precisión de su sueño, los detalles que su imaginación activa había creado.

El joven, claramente un campesino por su ropa, abrió la boca para replicar lo que había dicho la mujer. Pero no salió palabra alguna, su acción quedó congelada en el aire; el castaño frunció el ceño y alzó su rostro buscando algo; se dio cuenta de que el rostro del joven estaba borroso y que, aún estando tan cerca de él, no le pudo ver. Conforme la mirada del extraño se acercaba a él, más claras se hacían sus facciones: nariz respingada, cejas pobladas y oscuras, pestañas largas que enmarcaban unos ojos que parecían dos carboncillos ardiendo; sentía crecer en su pecho como algo le incitaba a acercarse al joven y tocarlo, sentir esa pálida piel bajo su mano.

Abrió los ojos antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

Su día había amanecido triste a comparación del brillante que había visto en su sueño, enormes nubes grises y apagadas en el cielo que auguraban una lluvia intensa o una nevada, el aire movía con vehemencia las hojas en los árboles volviéndolo frío; el invierno recién había llegado. Se sentía algo aturdido por su reciente sueño, tan lúcido, y le hacía preguntarse « _¿Quién es él?_ »; se quitó las sábanas de seda verde de encima y se estiró como un felino antes de pararse.

Mientras esperaba a su sirvienta se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de su habitación, en lo más alto del palacio, como sus hermanos, Thor y Balder, peleaban en medio de su entrenamiento, a ellos poco les importaba como amanecían los días.

Ambos se parecían mucho; rubios, altos, de piel fuerte y de un bronceado pálido que quedaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules como el cielo de primavera, a diferencia de él que tenía una piel suave y pálida, de ojos verdes y cabello negro como la tinta. Aún estando tan alto, podía ver la intensidad con la que competían sus hermanos, a ninguno le gustaba perder frente al otro.

La puerta abriéndose hizo que se alejara de la ventana para recibir al visitante. Era su sirvienta, que había llegado para prepararlo a su día.

—Mi señor, veo que ya está levantado. Si me permite, puedo comenzar con mis deberes— dijo ella, sonriéndole amable y él le asintió. La mujer se acercó a su armario y sacó la ropa que le tocaba vestir ese día, una túnica negra con bordes verdes. Admiró brevemente la neblina espesa que comenzaba a bajar de las montañas y se extendía por la ciudad.

Después procedió a quitarse la ropa de dormir en lo que ella le preparaba el baño.

—Isolda— llamó a la mujer, ella respondió aún dentro del baño—, ¿Ya regresó mi madre?

—No, mi señor, un cuervo llegó anoche por parte de la reina anunciando que no regresaría hasta mañana.

—¿No estará aquí para la ceremonia?— preguntó confundido. No sería bien visto que la reina faltara a una ceremonia tan importante.

—Si tiene suerte, llegará al alba— respondió Isolda mientras salía para hacerlo ingresar.

Lo ayudó a meterse en la tina de agua helada con sales aromáticas, el líquido acarició su piel y su cuerpo se relajó con la temperatura, se sintió sumamente bien. Isolda comenzó a vertir agua en su cabello negro, poco a poco con sus manos hasta mojarlo por completo. Después se alejó para arreglar la cama y recoger la habitación.

Adoraba a la mujer; Isolda era un par de años más joven que él y había llegado al castillo siendo apenas una niña. En aquel entonces, no tenía amigos y el interés de hacerlo era totalmente nulo; cuando Odín, su padre, la nombró su sirvienta, la niña se ganó su confianza y cariño.

—Isolda, ¿tú sabes quién llegó anoche?— la pregunta surgió de repente, sin antecedentes, recordando el carruaje que vio ingresar cuando estaba por dormir. Ella detuvo su labor pasmada.

—No lo sé, mi señor— contestó la mujer, algo nerviosa, retomando su actividad—. Pero escuché que es un invitado de honor en la ceremonia de mañana.

Loki conocía a la perfección a Isolda e inmediatamente supo que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero no quiso presionarla, ya se enteraría por sus propios medios. Terminó de bañarse en silencio, e igualmente la mujer no hizo nada por iniciar una plática con él, lo cual ya era demasiado raro, ella era la persona más parlanchina que conocía.

—Listo, mi señor— volvió a hablar Isolda una vez que estuvo la habitación limpia y recogida; él ya había terminado de vestirse —. Si no tiene ningún inconveniente, puedo ir a buscar su desayuno a las cocinas.

—Gracias Is— respondió él, sonriendo—. Pero creo que bajaré a desayunar con mi familia. Ve y desayuna.

—Sí, mi señor.

La mujer salió después de hacer una pequeña reverencia. Suspiró profundamente antes de ir hacia la ventana y abrirla, dejando el aire frío entrar y refrescar el lugar.

Había algo en él, una inquietud que comenzó a sentir en el pecho, que le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Su mente viajó de regreso al paisaje de sus sueños, esa casa acogedora y hermosa, ese muchacho de ojos intensos que taladró su consciencia. Sentía una profunda familiaridad hacia él... extraña, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo o un familiar cercano al que no veía en mucho tiempo. Como si algo lo uniera a él. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio los primeros copos de nieve caer. En la tarde, cuando la nieve se asentara, bajaría a dar un paseo por los bosques o los jardines.

Un estruendo se escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y se azotó contra la pared, que lo hizo dar un brinco de sobresalto. Rodó los ojos al identificar al visitante. Había sólo una persona en todo el castillo con esa torpeza, fuerza y brutalidad.

—Hermano, vamos a desayunar. Le dije a tu sirvienta que no te subiera el desayuno— Thor dijo jadeante de la felicidad típica de él, dejando caer su martillo en su mesa.

Cuando Loki lo volteó a ver, su hermano ya se estaba acercando a él para darle un abrazo de buenos días. Pero él se alejó evitando el gesto por dos razones: la primera era porque Thor está completamente sudado, la armadura tenía trozos de pasto y tierra, incluso en su cabello (que ya había recogido en un descuidado moño); y la segunda, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto.

—No vas a ir a la mesa así de sucio, Thor, no eres un animal o un salvaje. Ve a tu recámara a asearte y cambiarte esa armadura sucia— prácticamente le ordenó a su hermano mayor y casi se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, pero el rubio lució levemente avergonzado en lugar de enojado o indignado como lo hubiera hecho Balder—. Anda, te acompaño.

La habitación de Thor quedaba a unas puertas de la suya, por lo que no tuvieron que recorrer gran distancia para llegar. Loki arrugó la nariz al ver el desorden que tenía su hermano en su recámara y que el sirviente de Thor trataba de organizar y poner todo el su lugar y que, al verlos llegar, corrió a quitarle la armadura a Thor. Sintió algo de lástima por el muchacho, su hermano no le dejaba nada fácil el trabajo.

—Morris— llamó al sirviente, que llegó corriendo frente a él y le hizo una reverencia—. Deja todo aquí, yo me hago cargo.

—Pero señor aún no termino...

—Ve, si mi padre o alguien te reclama algo, diles que ya terminaste de limpiar la habitación ¿está bien?

—Sí, mi señor.

Y Morris se fue.

Thor estaba detrás de la pantalla del vestidor, quitándose la ropa sucia y sudada. Sacó del armario una camisa de algodón roja y unos pantalones marrones y se los aventó por encima de la pantalla.

Usando su magia, comenzó a ordenar la habitación, poniendo la ropa sucia en su lugar y los zapatos que estaban desperdigados por todo el piso fueron a la zapatera, la cama ya estaba hecha y la tina estaba limpia, al igual que el suelo alrededor. Quiso darse de topes contra la pared cuando vio salir a Thor con la ropa desacomodada y torcida, peleando con el cinturón y los cordones de las botas.

—¿Donde está Morris?— preguntó su hermano. Loki se acercó a él y se dedicó a enderezarle la camisa.

—Le dije que se fuera— le contestó—, no creí que fueras un niño tan inútil que no se sabe vestir.

Thor abrió la boca ofendido.

—Soy un hombre, un guerrero formidable, hermano, no un niño inútil.

—Un guerrero de 27 años que no sabe ponerse una camisa o atarse los cordones.

Una vez que Thor estuvo listo, ambos bajaron al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Con algo de suerte, aún alcanzaban a los otros miembros de la familia.

La ausencia de su madre, la reina Frigga, fue notable. El ambiente se sentía tenso, Balder parecía que estaba a punto de atravesar a alguien con su espada y supuso que estuvo peleando con Odín antes de que ellos llegaran. El rostro serio de Odín confirmó su sospecha. Se preguntó la razón de la discusión, ¿serían los problemas que estaba teniendo su hermano en el entrenamiento? O tal vez aún no llegaban a un acuerdo con los regentes de Nilfheim por la tierra que estaba en disputa. No, estaba seguro que eso tenía que ver con la sucesión del trono una vez que Odín abdicara la corona. Para nadie era un secreto que Balder siempre había anhelado el trono.

Entonces su mirada fue a dar a la mujer sentada al final de la mesa, con una expresión de diversión, y su corazón dió un brinco de felicidad.

—¡Hela!

Su hermana le sonrió y Loki se aguantó las ganas de correr a abrazarla porque su padre lo vería inapropiado. Habían pasado casi diez lunas desde la última vez que la había visto. Ella se veía hermosa e intimidante.

—Hola cachorro— tal era su felicidad que no le importó ser llamado por el apodo que ella le puso cuando él era pequeño.

Tenía tantas cosas que contarle a su hermana. Esa mañana no tomó su lugar en la mesa junto a Thor, sino que se sentó a un lado de Hela, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su padre. Por alguna razón, a Odin no le gustaba la cercanía que ellos tenían y no lo entendía, al final de cuentas eran hermanos y la unión era inevitable.

—¿Cuando llegaste?

—Antes del alba— contestó ella—, dormí un poco antes de que una sirvienta me avisara que nuestro amado padre me quería en el desayuno.

De no haber sido por Hela, su desayuno hubiera sido completamente aburrido por su padre y hermanos, que se habían pasado todo el rato hablando de política, guerra y estrategias. Hasta que hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

—En la tarde llegará el rey de Midgard, quiero que Thor y Loki le den la bienvenida.

—Será un honor, padre— contestó Thor algo confundido—, pero Loki y yo teníamos planeado ir a pasear a los bosques.

Loki lo miró de inmediato. Si bien había tenido la idea de querer un paseo, no lo había compartido con Thor y a él siempre le gustaba recibir a los invitados, decía que lo preparaba para cuando fuera rey. Su hermano, por alguna razón, no quería recibir al rey Stark. Escuchó a Hela bufar molesta.

—Yo puedo recibirlos, padre— sugirió su hermano, jugando con sus cubiertos. Loki rodó los ojos con fastidio, Balder siempre buscaba la atención y aprobación de su padre.

—Ya dije que serán Thor y Loki, tú deberías ayudar a Hela con los sirvientes y a ultimar los preparativos de la ceremonia de mañana— habló con voz severa Odín, mirando con advertencia a Balder. Loki quiso reír cuando su hermano se mostró molesto e inconforme con lo dicho por su padre.

Amaba a su hermano, jamás lo negaría, pero no tenía una buena relación con él. Balder era sólo un año menor que Thor y cinco mayor que él, pero actuaba como si fuera el más grande incluso que Hela. Era muy arrogante, egoísta y envidioso que siempre trataba de superar a Thor en todo que comenzaba a rayar lo obsesivo. Y a él lo trataba como si no fuera parte de la familia, un intruso, así había sido desde que eran niños.

Terminaron su desayuno en silencio.

Loki decidió no asistir a las lecciones con sus tutores, quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su hermana. Ella había sido su mejor amiga en su infancia y sufrió mucho cuando Hela se casó y se fue del reino. Ambos salieron a dar un paseo, para ponerse al día con sus vidas, pero por la nevada que comenzaba a arreciar se quedaron en el jardín de su madre; a Loki le parecía curioso la manera en la que ellos eran demasiado parecidos, no sólo de manera física (ella era como él, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes), también en la personalidad, incluso usaban los mismos colores, verde y negro.

Dejó que Hela se quejara todo lo que quisiera, parecía que ella necesitaba alguien que la escuchara sin juzgarla y él con gusto la oiría. Escuchó un sinfín de nombres, fechas y lugares, no entendía como su hermana podía soportar estar en un lugar en el que evidentemente no la querían.

—A veces quisiera mandar al demonio todo e irme— Hela estaba sentada en el asiento que su madre siempre ocupaba, él a su lado, jugando con una galleta—. Siempre he tenido ganas de cruzar el mar Negro y conocer, explorar.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Padre— fue lo que respondió, como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. No le gustan las cosas que no puede controlar, si me voy, todo el control que ha ejercido sobre mi toda mi vida, se perdería. Pero claro, tú no lo entenderías, no lo conoces como yo.

Odin era un padre estricto y duro, pero también era amable y cálido cuando lo necesitaban. No lo imaginaba siendo un mal padre con nadie, todo lo que hacía era por ellos, por el futuro que les estaba dejando. Sin embargo, una parte maliciosa de su mente sacó a relucir el hecho de que Odin le estaba dejando el trono a Thor y no a Hela, a pesar de que ella era la primogénita.

—No te mates pensando, cachorro— Hela sonrió levemente—. Me alegra saber y ver que, al menos contigo, es buen padre. 

—Él te quiere, hermana— le dijo para intentar subirle el ánimo.

—¿No tenías cosas que hacer?— cambió de tema Hela.

—Cancelé mis lecciones y la llegada del rey de Midgard es casi al anochecer— se encogió de hombros.

Por segunda vez volvió a escuchar ese bufido molesto por parte de su hermana ante la mención del rey.

—¿No te agrada?— preguntó con interés, alzando una ceja.

—Prefiero ser el juguete de Fenrir antes que cruzar una palabra con él— respondió ella.

—¿Por qué?

Esta vez fue ella la que se mostró interesada.

—¿No sabes la historia?— Loki negó—. Dioses, y así vas a se la Mano del Rey. Le diré a tu maestre que te ponga más atención en tus clases.

—Hela, mi querida hermana, mi vida se resume a mis clases.

Él pasaba sus días completos con sus tutores, que lo instruían para que, al ser coronado Thor, él fuera nombrado Mano del Rey y hechicero de la corte, prácticamente el segundo al mando incluso cuando Thor encontrara una reina. Él desempeñaría dos puestos diseñados para dos personas diferentes. Para muchos esos eran puestos de suma importancia y serían capaces de dar lo que fuera para tenerlos, pero a Loki no lo convencía, él sentía que estaba destinado a ser más. No quería ser rey, era una responsabilidad gigantesca y no estaba preparado para serlo, pero el lugar que le iban a dar tampoco era el adecuado.

—Debo de admitir, cachorro, que me sorprendió cuando padre te asignó como Mano de Thor— retomó palabra la mujer de cabello negro, riendo brevemente por la mirada que le dirigió—. Me refiero a que eres muy joven, aunque sabes compensar la juventud con el conocimiento que tienes. Tú y el bruto de Thor harán de Asgard un lugar mejor.

Se sintió, momentáneamente, conmovido por las palabras de Hela. Los halagos no eran común en ella. Su pequeña burbuja se rompió cuando una de las sirvientas llegó para avisarles que su padre solicitaba la presencia de todos sus hijos en la sala del trono. Hela soltó un comentario sarcástico antes de parase y alisarse la falda negra de su vestido, ella se encaminó hacia el interior del pasillo y Loki estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Sin embargo, hubo algo, un ligero susurro proveniente del bosque a unos metros. La tormenta de nieve era fuerte y la vista a los árboles era casi imposible, pero Loki juraría que aquella silueta extraña en el límite, no era un árbol.

" _Loki_ " volvió a oír. Tragó saliva y se aventuró a caminar hacia el bosque, conjurando una de sus dagas. El viento soplaba con fuerza, tuvo que clavar bien sus pisadas en la nieve para mantenerse en pie y alzó su brazo libre para cubrir su rostro. Fue hasta que tropezó con una raíz salida que se dió cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque; se volvió hacia el límite de árboles y donde, se suponía que estaba la extraña silueta, no había nada. Y lo peor era que tampoco estaba la salida del bosque, sólo un sinfín de árboles sin hojas y blancos en todas direcciones.

 _«No entres en pánico»_ se dijo a sí mismo. Si dejaba que el pánico lo gobernara, una muerte por hipotermia estaba garantizada. Pero luego notó que no había sentido frío en lo absoluto durante todo ese tiempo.

Un ruido a su izquierda le hizo voltearse sobresaltado con su daga en alto.

—Deberías tener cuidado con eso, podrías lastimar a alguien— una mujer con el cabello completamente cubierto por un manto blaco, dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Que demonios hacía una mujer en el bosque, en medio de una maldita tormenta? La mujer no se veía amedrentada por la nieve, tenía un gesto de paz. Viéndola bien, ni siquiera vestía lo adecuado para el clima; ella llevaba una bata de algodón sencilla color hueso, con bordados de hilo dorado en la orilla de la falda y mangas, al igual que alrededor de la cintura. Ella era joven, le calculó que estaba en sus treinta. En la canasta de palma que colgaba de su brazo derecho habían higos. Eso lo desconcertó, no era época de higos.

—Vamos hijo, parece que la tormenta está empeorando— la mujer hizo un movimiento con su cabeza antes de retomar su camino.

Cualquier persona con una pizca de sentido común sabría que confíar en ella era una muy mala idea, comenzando con el simple hecho de que él era un príncipe y terminando con que nadie más iba con él, si alguien quisiera asesinarlo esa era una oportunidad de oro. Pero ella tenía razón, la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte y en pocas horas sería enterrado por la nieve, si la mujer tenía un refugio...

—¿Vienes o no? Nadie va a matarte. No hoy, al menos.

Con pasos inseguros la siguió. Caminaron un par de metros, Loki no reconocía esa parte del bosque a pesar de conocerlo casi a la perfección, resultado de los incontables viajes y paseos. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, dónde había una tienda armada, de pieles y cuero. Quiso volver, aquello no le estaba dando buena espina, pero si lo hacía se pondría en evidencia. 

Adentro estaba cálido, no parecía que afuera hubiese una tormenta. Había una pequeña mesa con varios libros viejos, tres pequeños bancos de madera y un montón de sábanas y mantas, donde supuso dormía la mujer; ahí había un bordado incompleto al que no le vio forma. Habían velas por doquier.

—Adelante, siéntate— invitó ella. La mujer dejó la canasta en la mesa y se quitó la mantilla de la cabeza, revelando un cabello castaño rubio perfectamente recogido—. Disculpa el desorden, usualmente ya no tenemos visitas.

—¿Tenemos?

—Mis hermanas y yo, por supuesto— dijo su anfitriona—. Espero que llegues a conocerlas.

Loki se sentó en uno de los bancos, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

—¿Quién es usted?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada analizadora, como si intentara ver a través de él. Se sintió cohibido.

—Puedes llamarme Vera— sonrió cálida—. ¿Quién eres tú?

No quería responder, hacerlo no era inteligente, ir ahí no lo había sido. Jugó con sus dedos debajo de la mesa, pensando vagamente en conjurar una daga para defenderse de un posible ataque.

—Soy Loki, hijo de Odin, futuro Mano del Rey— dijo intentando sonar intimidante. Tal vez si sembraba un poco de temor...

—Te pregunté quién eres, no quién serás— la mujer guardó los higos en una cesta—. ¿Quieres té?

Negó.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Tú me respondiste "futuro Mano del Rey", lo serás algún día, pero ¿Lo eres hoy? No — Vera se sentó junto a la manta bordada y la tomó en sus manos—. Así que, ¿Quién eres hoy, Loki hijo de Odin?

Bajo la luz amarilla de las velas, los ojos de Vera parecían oro fundido. Ella extendió una parte del bordado; no tenía una forma específica, las líneas de hilo dorado se extendían y enrollaban sin un patrón específico. Quedó maravillado, por el movimiento de la luz, daba la ilusión que el hilo se movía como serpientes a través de la tela. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Soy un aprendiz— las palabras se deslizaron de su boca sin su permiso, aún mirando fijamente al bordado.

Como si se trataran de un hechizo, los hilos resplandecieron y como humo se disolvieron en imágenes que no comprendió. Primero vio a su hermana, en su habitación mirando preocupada por su ventana, con dos soldados en su puerta, con Balder a su espalda culpándola por la desaparición de alguien; vio a Thor, con un grupo de soldados y los perros de caza deambulando por el bosque, su hermano se veía miserable; vio a una joven pelirroja que nunca antes había visto, con un vestido negro que se amoldaba a su figura, tan hermosa, del brazo de Gerd Incantare, el padre de lady Amora, caminado por las calles de Vanaheim; apareció ser Rogers en un barco en medio del mar, con una mirada de anhelo y culpa. Por último, vio a un joven castaño, de piel pálida y ojos ambarinos, que miraba una fogata, su mano derecha en un puño estaba en su pecho y retorcía la tela de su camisa; había algo en ese joven que se le hacía conocido.

Parpadeó varias veces intentado salir de ese trance. Vera arrugó la tela, alejándola de su vista, y Loki sintió como si se acabara de despertar.

—¿Qué me hiciste?— preguntó defensivamente, poniéndose de pie de manera abrupta.

—Acabas de ver el presente— respondió Vera algo ofuscada. Eso había sido dicho tan bajo que por poco Loki no lo escucha. 

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es muy pronto para que comprendas, hijo de Odin— el rostro de la mujer se recompuso y regresó a su gesto de calma—. No hay porqué apresurar las cosas, todo llegará al final.

No contestó. Se paró del banquito y se asomó al exterior, deseando que el clima se hubiese aplicado un poco para que él pudiera irse, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que la tormenta estaba aún más fuerte. Salir así, era un suicidio. Regresó a su lugar y recargó su codo en la mesa con aburrimiento; sus ojos vagaron por el lugar y se detuvieron en los libros. Eran tres, de un grosor considerable y parecían tener un siglo por lo viejos que se veían.

—¿Puedo?— le preguntó a Vera señalando los libros. La mujer había regresado a su bordado, pero desde su ángulo él no podía ver nada. Y tampoco quería.

—Adelante, a nadie se le debe negar el conocimiento.

Tomó el primero; la tapa era de un gastado color marrón que no tenía título, con bordes deshilachados y que pesaba al menos un par de kilos. Abrió la tapa y se encontró con una hermosa caligrafía en tinta roja que supuso decía el título del libro. Parecía estar escrito en otro idioma, uno que él no conocía. Las primeras hojas estaban repletas de palabras, supuso que una especie de prefacio y tras diez páginas, apareció un dibujo. Era un huevo, o eso pensó por su forma, que estaba cubierto de pequeñas escamas; en las siguientes páginas encontró diversos huevos de formas y tamaños, comparaciones entre ellos.

¿Por qué le parecía conocido? ¿Por qué sentía que ya había visto algo así antes?

—¿Qué son estos?— cuestionó a la rubia señalando el primer dibujo. 

Vera despegó su mirada de la manta y rápido captó su pregunta.

—Son huevos de dragón— contestó ella luciendo complacida—. Así solían ser en sus días de gloria. Cuando su evolución decayó los huevos no eran más grandes que un huevo de codorniz.

Intentó imaginar un huevo de dragón más allá de lo que estaban plasmado en el viejo pergamino. A su mente vino uno, grande, de un hermoso color dorado que parecía porcelana fina. El reconocimiento estalló en su cabeza como fuego. Aquello que había visto en su sueño no habían sido piedras, sino huevos de dragón.

¿Por qué había soñado con huevos de dragón con tanta precisión si, hasta ese momento, jamás había visto uno ni en pintura?

—Querido— la voz de Vera lo sacó de su mente—. Aunque aprecié tu compañía, me temo que es momento de que te vayas.

—La tormenta no ha amainado— dijo él algo desconcertado por el cambio de ella—. No puedo salir así.

Vera se paró y se dirigió a un pequeño cofre de pino escondido entre las mantas. Loki insistió, pero fue ignorado; la mujer buscaba algo en el interior del cofre y él no podía ver nada, el cuerpo de ella lo impedía. Después de unos minutos, Vera se volteó hacia él y se acercó, una de sus manos estaba cerrada en un puño con algo adentro.

—Dame tu mano— pidió ella.

—No, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?— Loki no confiaba, aquello era demasiado raro. Incluso si se contradecía a sí mismo.

—Dame tu mano.

Su cuerpo le desobedeció y su mano fue extendida hacía Vera. La mujer la tomó entre las suyas y colocó en su palma un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y amarrado con una cuerda delgada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cuídala, Loki, es muy importante que la mantengas oculta— dijo Vera con solemnidad, como si le estuviera entregando algo de gran valor—. Muy pronto sabrás qué es esto que te doy.

Miró de nuevo el pergamino en su mano; tenía un color muy amarillento, como si fuera antiguo y parecía que al mínimo movimiento se desmoronaría. Levantó la vista para devolverle el papel a Vera, pero ella se había esfumado. Maldijo en voz baja por su estupidez, haber ido a ese lugar, seguir a esa mujer, había sido una pésima idea y nada inteligente. Su padre sin duda estaría muy decepcionado de él.

 _"...ki. ¡Loki!"_ Escuchó la voz lejana de Thor, preocupada. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? _"¡Loki!"_ La tienda comenzó a desvanecerse en humo denso, ¿qué estaba pasando? Intentó salir, pero la entrada había desaparecido. _¡Dioses! Loki, estás congelado"_ se sintió mareado, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse, la tierra se sacudía con violencia pero ningún objeto cayó al suelo. _"¡Frandal, lo encontré!",_ La voz de su hermano cada vez la oía más cerca. Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer al suelo y haciéndose un ovillo para intentar recuperarse del mareo y reprimir las ganas de vomitar. 

Sintió unas manos cálidas en su espalda y brazos, como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando.

—Estarás bien, hermano, te lo prometo— la voz de Thor sonó en su oído.

Abrió los ojos, pesados y cansados, y lo primero que vio fue la mandíbula fuerte de su hermano. Thor gritaba cosas que no alcanzó a comprender, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera sumergida en un balde de agua; la tormenta de nieve había amainado un poco y al desviar la vista pudo ver a un grupo de soldados acercándose a ellos. Estaba tan cansado, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

—Quédate conmigo Loki, no te duermas.

Fue lo último que escuchó.

* * *

_—¡Quítate de mi camino!_

La voz furiosa de su hermana lo sacó de la inconsciencia. Era de noche, su habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas; Isolda estaba sentada, durmiendo, en una silla junto a su cama. Su sirvienta sí que tenía un sueño pesado si el grito de Hela no la había despertado.

Se sentó con algo de dificultad, su garganta estaba reseca y su boca pastosa. Estaba confundido, sentía la mente embotada y no recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación, lo último que recordaba era a Vera en esa tienda con su bordado. Afuera seguían los gritos de su hermana, exigiendo que la dejarán entrar. Se quiso poner de pie, pero sus piernas seguían débiles y no aguantaron su peso.

—Con cuidado, mi señor— las manos pequeñas de Isolda detuvieron su caída. Loki la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, ella había estado profundamente dormida unos segundos atrás—. Regrese a la cama, dígame qué desea y se lo traeré.

—Quiero agua— su garganta dolió al decir esas palabras—. Y dile a los guardias que dejen entrar a mi hermana.

Isolda se vio ligeramente incómoda mientras acataba la orden.

—Mi señor, su padre ha ordenado...— ella le tendió el vaso de agua.

Sintió como el líquido recorría su garganta, casi soltó un gemido cuando dejó de sentir la resequedad. Se tomó el agua de golpe.

—Por favor— insistió, quería ver a Hela.

La chica pareció rendirse porque ni bien lo acomodó en la cama, salió para cumplir lo pedido. Su hermana ingresó como un torbellino. A Loki le sorprendió lo mal que se veía; su cabello negro estaba alborotado, se veía demacrada y tenía unas enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos. Ni bien llegó a dónde él estaba, se sentó en la cama y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Dioses, cachorro, creí que no te vería despierto otra vez— susurró Hela en su oído.

Decir que estaba desconcertado era poco. Su hermana se veía preocupada por él, lo cual por sí solo era raro, culpable y triste y Loki no entendía porqué. Sólo se había ido, a lo mucho, por un par de horas, las que había pasado con Vera en su tienda, aunque no recordara como regresó al palacio.

Abrió la boca para preguntar a Hela por su estado, cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por los guardias, que escoltaron la entrada de su padre. Odin se veía furioso, el que había entrado no era su padre, sino el rey de Asgard. Ordenó a los soldados que evitaran la entrada de Thor, Balder y su madre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hela se alejó de él y, por primera vez en su vida, se veía amedrentada por la presencia de su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hela?— su padre sonaba muy molesto, iracundo—. Creí haberte dicho que tenías totalmente prohibido acercarte a las habitaciones de mi hijo.

Miró a su padre como si fuera un completo desconocido, ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Yo pedí que la dejaran pasar— intercedió por su hermana, no podía dejar que trataran de esa forma.

—Quería despedirme de Loki antes de partir— respondió Hela a su padre.

—¿A dónde te vas?— la pregunta salió sin permiso. Miró a Hela, intentado buscar algo de sentido.

—Le he ordenado que regrese a Helheim— respondió Odin sin dejar de mirar a Hela.

—¿No va a estar para la ceremonia de mañana?

—Cachorro, la ceremonia se pospuso hasta que tú despertaras— dijo su hermana en voz baja, no queriendo empeorar su situación—. Dormiste por casi tres días.

¿Tres días? Sintió como si una piedra le hubiera caído en el estómago al caer en cuenta de la situación. Se suponía que él debía recibir al rey de Midgard esa tarde, por su culpa la ceremonia de sucesión había sido aplazada y su padre estaba enfadado.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?— preguntó Odin, tenso pero distinguió la preocupación en su voz.

—¿Qué pasó?

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, pero él quería respuestas. Quería entender, no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación. Odin salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

—Desapareciste por varias horas— habló Hela finalmente, luciendo culpable—. Ese día, no me di cuenta en qué momento te perdiste, cuando volteé ya no estabas y la tormenta se había intensificado que no se veía nada. Fui acusada de secuestrar al príncipe y futuro Mano del Rey.

"Lo serás algún día, pero ¿lo eres hoy?" escuchó la voz de Vera en su mente. Recordó el bordado y las pequeñas ilusiones fragmentadas que ella le hizo ver. Acabas de ver el presente, había dicho la mujer. Su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar e intentar unir las piezas para comprender.

—Padre me encerró en mi habitación como prevención, Balder me culpó por tu desaparición, ¿puedes creerlo? Dijo que haría que me ejecutaran si tú no volvías a casa con bien. Balder, que parece no quererse ni a sí mismo— resopló con una pizca de humor—. Thor desde que se enteró que no aparecías ordenó una búsqueda intensiva, que se dificultó por la tormenta. Te encontraron casi al anochecer, en el borde del bosque, inconsciente.

Su cabeza estaba comenzado a doler por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando. Quería entender, pero con cada palabra se confundía más y los hoyos en su mente se hacían cada vez más grandes. Por los dioses, ¿Balder defendiéndolo? Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Había sido alrededor de medio día cuando él se encontró con Vera en el bosque y no pasaba de las dos horas el tiempo que estuvo con ella, ¿Cómo pasó que lo encontraron casi al anochecer inconsciente? ¿Acaso Vera había hecho algo malo en su contra? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo es que no había muerto de una hipotermia dadas las condiciones del clima y el tiempo que pasó expuesto?

El resto de su familia entró como una estampida, directo hacia él. Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro del alivio; Thor, que tenía un aspecto similar al de Hela, se quedó en la orilla de la cama, como si no creyera que él ya estaba despierto. Balder se mantuvo más alejado, junto a la ventana, con Odin.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Loki Odinson— regañó su madre con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas—. Fue horrible llegar y descubrir que mi hijo menor había estado perdido. Verte tendido en esta cama... No quiero volver a verte así.

—Estoy bien madre— limpió el rostro de Frigga.

—¿Qué pasó, Loki?— preguntó Thor.

¿Debía decirles las verdad? Todo sonaba muy loco y seguro lo regañarían por su imprudencia. Tal vez si omitía un poco de lo que había pasado... No sería toda la verdad, pero tampoco mentiría.

—Habla, muchacho— ordenó su padre.

—Cuando esa muchacha llegó para decirnos que padre nos solicitaba, yo iba tras Hela— comenzó su historia, jugando inquieto con sus dedos—. Pero ví algo en el borde del bosque y quise averiguar qué era, caminé hasta que llegué a un claro y una mujer me ofreció refugio de la tormenta en su tienda. Estuve con ella, platicamos un rato y eso es todo. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse me fui y me perdí, no sé en qué momento quedé inconsciente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Aquello último sí había sido una mentira. Vio la incertidumbre en los rostros de sus familiares, como si dudaran en creerle o no. Más Thor, él parecía no creerle ni una palabra, pero se mantuvo callado todo el rato.

Su padre le soltó un aburrido sermón sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones, de irse sin avisar y confiar en gente desconocida, la posibilidad de su inminente muerte. No le reclamó como tal, pero sí le hizo hincapié en la postergación de la ceremonia de sucesión, en que Balder tuvo que recibir al rey de Midgard por culpa de su imprudencia. Al final su hermano había logrado su deseo de ir en lugar de él y Thor. Su madre también le dió un sermón por su poco cuidado y seguridad, sobre la cantidad de cosas que pudieron hacer con él al ser un miembro importante de la casa real, su muerte desestabilizaría el reino. Mientras estaban ahí, ordenaron a las cocinas que le subieran la cena, debía recobrar energías después de tres días sin comer.

Era casi media noche, Loki calculó, cuando su familia lo dejó para que descansara un poco. Su padre prometió que a la mañana, harían una búsqueda para encontrar a la mujer con la que Loki había estado (Vera, quiso decirles) y que él lideraría para mostrar el camino. 

Thor no salió junto con los demás, se quedó hasta que sólo estuvieron ellos dos. Se sintió algo incómodo por la mirada que su hermano le dirigió.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— le preguntó algo brusco a Thor.

—¿Dónde estuviste realmente?— su hermano se oía desconfiado y le dolía pensar que Thor no confiaba en él.

—Ya les dije, una mujer me ofreció...

—Recorrimos casi todo el bosque y no encontramos ningún claro o tienda. Te encontré en el borde del bosque, recargado en un árbol hecho un ovillo casi congelado, fue un milagro que no murieras de una hipotermia— Thor estaba furioso, pero respiró profundamente intentado calmarse—. Desconozco la razón por la que no nos dices la verdad, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros. Somos tu familia.

El gesto en el rostro de Thor le hizo querer desistir y decirle toda la verdad, incluso el hecho de que no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero no podía, primero debía entender él lo que había pasado.

—Eso es lo que pasó, lo que yo recuerdo— dijo en voz baja.

—Si no quieres decirme, respeto tu decisión— ahora Thor parecía herido. Metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pedazo de pergamino enrollado y sujeto con una cuerda—. Tenías esto en la mano, golpeaste a todo el que intentó quitártelo aún en tu inconsciencia. Descansa hermano, mañana será otro día.

Thor dejó el rollito en la cama y se fue sin más. Loki reconocía eso, Vera se lo había dado, ¿el por qué? No lo sabía. Tomó el pedazo de pergamino y con cuidado le quitó la cuerda; había algo adentro, como una piedra. Era un diamante del tamaño de la parte superior de su dedo, con forma de pasa. Algo extraño sucedió en cuanto la agarró, entre sus dedos índice y pulgar; el diamante comenzó a emitir un brillo azul que incrementaba al pasar de los segundos. Lo comparó con una estrella.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en aquella tienda? ¿Por qué Vera le había dado ese extraño diamante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero les guste.
> 
> Al principio las actitudes de todos serán muuuuuy OoC pero espero desarrollarlas hasta que se parezcan al canon (al menos del mcu). Si encuentran algún error no duden en decírmelo.
> 
> Les doy un beso y un chocolate si tienen una idea de quién es Vera.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto, mis amores!


	3. Anthony I

El viento soplaba con tranquilidad, fresco y agradable, a través del inmenso follaje del bosque que rodeaba su casa. El sol apenas nacía en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un suave rosa que hacía juego con las hojas del árbol de cerezo en el patio trasero. El resplandor de las estrellas comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, al igual que la luna nueva. 

Llevaba despierto a lo mucho un par de horas, las pesadillas en esa época del año se hacían más recurrentes e intensas que, por lo regular, hacía que se mantuviera en vela por noches enteras hasta semanas. Entre vigilar el sueño de su madre y sus pesadillas, los días en los que podía disfrutar de una buena noche sin sueños, eran raros. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo que huir de su hogar en medio de la noche y la herida ya estaba cerrada y cicatrizada, pero eso no evitaba que doliera menos. Los pocos recuerdos que conservaba en su memoria perdían, cada día más, vigor y pronto quedarían arrumbados en su mente. Por ello, se aferraba a ellos como si su vida dependiera de eso. 

Esa noche había sido particularmente mala; su madre había recaído en su enfermedad, derivada de la depresión de haberlo perdido todo, y cada que lograba conciliar el sueño se despertaba gritando y llorando por los recuerdos y las pesadillas. A Anthony le dolía en el corazón cuando su amada madre sollozaba el nombre de su padre y hermano en sus sueños. A ese punto en su vida, ya no recordaba el tono de voz de Gregory o de su padre, la calidez de sus abrazos o la sensación de seguridad. La guerra destruyó su familia hasta hacerla cenizas.

En su momento Anthony no lo entendió, escuchaba y hacía sus conjeturas respecto a lo que veía y oía, pero nunca comprendió realmente hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente y ser Edwin Jarvis le contó todo después de tanto rogarle. Comprendió porqué llamaron traidor a Arno, su medio hermano bastardo que vendió secretos y a su reino por una corona que anhelaba y no le pertenecía. Que, en nombre de su padre, había conseguido un ejército de asesinos y mercenarios para derrocarlos. Supo que la noche que él y su madre dejaron el palacio para esconderse en las Islas de Hierro, el destino de la guerra y su final fueron marcados cuando Asgard y sus reinos, que hasta aquel momento se habían mantenido neutros al conflicto, se unieron a Arno al ver claro al ganador. Por mucho tiempo, Anthony guardó un profundo rencor hacia todos ellos, a los ocho reinos que se se pusieron en contra de su familia, a su propia gente que los abandonaron, a su hermano por ser un bastardo egoísta. Ahora, después de casi doce años, le daba igual quién se sentaba en el trono que había pertenecido a su familia; cualquier cosa relacionada con los nueve reinos de Yggdrasil carecía de importancia, que se fueran al infierno.

Desde su huida, su vida se resumió en ir pueblo en pueblo, de casa en casa; al principio todos les abrían sus puertas, encantados de tener en sus hogares a la realeza, una reina y un príncipe, de buen apellido y de un reino tan poderoso como lo era Midgard. Pero las lunas siguieron pasando y ellos cada vez más se alejaban de su hogar, Arno había tomado el trono de Midgard, el mítico trono de hierro, a su corta edad y su casa comenzó a perder el respeto y la credibilidad por permitir que un crío de dieciséis años fuera rey. Su madre tuvo que vender todas las joyas que había conservado, incluyendo su corona. Finalmente, después de trece lunas, fueron capturados por un clan Devastador (un grupo de ladrones, contrabandistas y piratas) que intentaron venderlos como esclavos. 

Una fuerte brisa lo sacó de su mente, que lo hizo sentir la humedad en su cara. Se limpió la solitaria lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla. Él no era débil, era un Stark y por lo cual debía seguir el lema de su casa. _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto_. Su voluntad debía de ser de piedra para poder sobrevivir en aquel mundo de injusticias y traiciones. Inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el fresco aire con olor a pino llenar sus pulmones; odiaba sentirse así, débil e impotente, Anthony quería darle una buena vida a su madre, hacerla salir de su depresión y vivir tranquilos, lejos de los fantasmas del pasado.

Cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto, vio a lo lejos a un jinete en su caballo viniendo en su dirección a toda velocidad. Sus latidos de aceleraron. Regresó al interior de su habitación y cerró la puerta de su balcón para poder cambiarse la ropa de dormir y recibir a su inesperado visitante. Antes de bajar a la cocina, se aseguró que su madre aún siguiera dormida; ser Edwin vigilaba el sueño de María, sentado rígido en una silla a unos metros de ella.

—¿No se ha despertado?— preguntó al caballero. Él negó.

—Ya lleva un rato dormida, pero ha dormido más que toda la noche junta— el hombre se veía cansado, más viejo de lo que en realidad era, pero Anthony era consciente de que jamás lo diría.

—Alguien viene— avisó a Jarvis. El caballero de tensó visiblemente—. Si ella despierta, no dejes que baje.

Su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma desde su tragedia y las visitas, esperadas o no, le llegaban a causar hasta una crisis nerviosa. En sus ataques de pánico, ella murmuraba, gritaba y lloraba sobre alguien que llegaba a dar malas noticias, sobre la muerte de alguien o para matarlos. Por eso era mejor que ella no se enterara de las personas que visitaban.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se escucharon los cascos del caballo repiquetear en la entrada de la casa con inquietud y a su jinete desmontar. La puerta fue tocada tres veces, dos seguidas y la última lenta. Verificó que la espada siguiera escondida tras la barra de la cocina antes de finalmente abrir. Frente a él estaba un hombre de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos azules, de cuerpo robusto y que usaba un uniforme de cuero rojo con una pequeña insignia de oro en su pecho en forma de una flama. Peter Quill. El famoso forajido Star-Lord

—Stardust— dijo el hombre a modo de saludo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Anthony demoró unos segundos en devolverle en abrazo, a él no le gustaba el contacto físico. Pero realmente había extrañado al sujeto. La bolsa de cuero que colgaba del hombro de Quill le lastimó así que no tardó en separarse; las dimensiones de dicha bolsa eran grandes, parecía que adentro tenía algo de gran tamaño, además de que se veía pesada. Le causó cierta curiosidad saber el contenido.

—¿Puedo pasar o me dejarás en la puerta?— preguntó Peter irónico.

—Ganas no me faltan— le respondió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Quill ya sabía que las visitas alteraban a su madre, por lo que entró en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina y sentarse en la mesa. Anthony lo siguió de cerca, mirando brevemente al techo rezándole a los dioses que el sueño de su madre durara, por lo menos, hasta el inicio de la tarde. Peter había dejado la bolsa en una silla y jugaba con sus dedos arriba de la mesa.

Anthony jamás olvidaría y siempre estaría en deuda con lo que ellos, los Devastadores, habían hecho por él y su madre. Tras haber sido capturados para ser vendidos como esclavos, Yondu, el capitán de ese clan Devastador, les tuvo lástima por su deprimente historia y los dejó quedarse a cambio de que ellos les sirvieran; fue poco, pero aquello había sido un rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que vivían. Desde lavar su ropa, darles de comer, hasta fingir como cebo para atracos, ellos acompañaron a los Devastadores en casi todas sus aventuras desde entonces. Ahí conoció a Peter, un niño que Yondu había secuestrado como ellos, que resultó ser hijo de una de las damas que habían servido a su madre cuando era reina. Tiempo después, cuando el problema de su madre empeoró, les dieron esa pequeña casa escondida en el bosque para que su madre estuviera cómoda y cada que Peter estaba cerca, iba de visita. 

Peter era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenía.

—¿Quieres té? ¿Agua? ¿Vino?— preguntó a Quill mientras sacaba un vaso de latón de la alacena.

—¿A quién le gusta el té?— se burló el rubio en voz baja, Anthony sonrió levemente—. Un poco de agua está bien. Le prometí a Yondu que no estaría ebrio antes de medio día.

Rió un poco, dándole el vaso con agua. 

—¿Qué hiciste ahora para semejante castigo?— Peter fingió indignación ante sus palabras.

—¿Tan mal piensas de mi que...— puso una mano en su pecho, como si le doliera el corazón, para después reír—. Está bien, estaba borracho y vendí unas joyas que él estaba guardando. En mi defensa, no sabía que no las iba a vender.

—Siendo así, me sorprende que siquiera te haya dejado venir.

Quill se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca. Puso los ojos en blanco, Peter le sacaba canas verdes al pobre de Yondu y este aún así seguía perdonándole todas las que le hacía. Eran como padre e hijo a pesar de no serlo.

—Quería venir porque no sé cuando vuelva a tener una oportunidad, en un par de semanas zarpamos a y me temo que no volveré hasta el próximo invierno— el tono de voz de Peter había decaído conforme las palabras salían de su boca.

El poco buen humor que había adquirido con la visita de Quill, se había esfumado como humo en el aire. Apenas estaban iniciando el verano, pasaría más de un año antes de volver a verlo. El periodo más largo que había pasado sin verlo había sido a lo mucho una estación. Sin decir una palabra, se volteó para vertir agua en la tetera y ponerla al fuego. Sentía la tristeza atorada en el pecho pero se obligó a tragársela y poner una cara feliz para Peter, no quería hacerlo sentir mal por cosas tan absurdas como esa.

—Supongo que será un negocio gordo— se limitó a comentar.

—Stardust...

—¿Y qué has traído está vez?— preguntó el joven Stark, interrumpiendo, tratando de fingir curiosidad. Las visitas de Quill eran sus favoritas, él siempre les traía algo, cosas extravagantes que conseguía en los lugares más extraños que encontraba.

El Devastador sonrió ampliamente, olvidando el tema y se acercó a su bolsa para poder revelar su contenido. La dejó caer en la mesa, lo que produjo un fuerte ruido que Anthony temió por el sueño de su madre.

—La semana pasada estuvimos en Xandar por un negocio de Yondu y recordé que la última vez que vine, me dijiste que ya no tenías de ese amargo grano al que llamas café— sacó una bolsa de tela del tamaño de su palma. El corazón de Anthony latió con emoción—. No es mucho, pero te lo traigo con cariño, Stardust.

Apretó la bolsa en su pecho cuando la tuvo en sus manos, mirando con una sonrisa al Devastador.

—Muchas gracias— sin esperar más, se acercó a la tetera para vertir unos cuantos granos de café. El té que tenía planeado prepararse podía esperar. Tenía varias lunas que no tomaba una taza de su amado café.

Significaba mucho para él, le recordaba su hogar, a esos vagos momentos en su memoria en los que su padre, su hermano y él se encerraban en la biblioteca del palacio por horas a leer, descubriendo cosas nuevas y nutriendo su inteligencia. Cada que tomaba una taza de café, podía casi ver la sonrisa de Gregory o sentir la presencia de su padre.

—También compré unas flores y hierbas en una botica para tu madre, según la bella boticaria si la haces en infusión, le será de gran ayuda— está vez sacó un frasco con diversas hojas y pétalos secos en el interior.

—Gracias, Peter— dejó el bote en la mesa, dirigiendo su vista al techo inevitablemente—. Jamás podré dejar de agradecer lo que haces por nosotros.

—Ustedes son como mi familia, crecimos juntos, Stardust, y tu madre es el único recuerdo que tengo de la mía.

Meredith Quill había sido la dama de compañía principal de su madre durante muchos años, hasta que se le diagnosticó una extraña enfermedad que en pocos meses la mató. Anthony no la recuerda, era muy pequeño cuando aquello había sucedido, pero si recuerda vagamente que en el castillo se hizo un alboroto cuando el hijo de Meredith, Peter, desapareció de la nada y nunca lo volvieron a ver. Por lo que sabe, Yondu lo secuestró de las costas de Midgard cuando Peter huyó de las criadas al morir su madre y ahí comenzó su historia como Devastador.

—Pero el café no fue lo único que te traje— dijo Quill con una sonrisa pícara —. Hace unas lunas estuve en las costas de Titan, el barco encalló y tuvimos que bajarnos para resguardarnos de la tormenta que nos había llevado hasta ese lugar olvidado y maldito— Peter metió sus manos en la bolsa y ahí las dejó—. Nos metimos en una cueva y en un cofre de piedra pulida escondida en el fondo, me encontré con estas bellezas.

Sacó, con ambas manos, una piedra ovalada de un tamaño considerable. Era preciosa, el objeto más hermoso que Anthony había visto en su vida y pensó que, en sus mejores momentos, tuvo un color tan vivo que brillaba por sí mismo. A simple vista, parecía estar hecha de porcelana, cuya superficie estaba cubierta de escamas diminutas. Tenía un suave color dorado opaco algo desgastado, con espirales anaranjadas que daba la impresión que tenía vida propia. Quill se la pasó. Era pesada, piedra maciza, que por poco se cae de sus manos; talló su pulgar en la superficie, sintiendo la dureza y lo áspero de la piedra contra la suavidad de su piel. Soltó un jadeo al reconocer aquel magnífico objeto, al que solo había visto en pinturas y libros en su infancia. Al darle vuelta para verlo todo, los espirales anaranjados brillaron bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Alzó la mirada para agradecer a Peter por el regalo y vio que en sus manos tenía otro. Este, a diferencia del que él tenía entre sus dedos, era de un color gris oscuro, con la puntas de las escamas pintadas de un escarlata que parecía metal pulido. Por último, sacó un tercero, siendo este de un rojo opaco con diminutas motitas de bronce que aparecían y desaparecían a la vista con el movimiento.

Tenía la garganta seca.

—Yo no sé que son, pero a juzgar por tu mirada, tú sí— la voz de Peter lo sacó de su fascinación.

—Alguna vez en mi niñez los ví en libros, pero creí que ya no existían— comentó en un susurro—. Son huevos de dragón.

Peter se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosiendo repetidas veces. Dejó el huevo en la mesa y se apresuró a servirle un vaso con agua. Quill tardó varios minutos en recuperarse.

—¿Huevos de dragón? ¿Esas cosas existieron de verdad?

—Sí, se extinguieron hace varios siglos, pero solían recorrer los cielos y la tierra, doblegaron el mundo a su voluntad. Su evolución decayó con el pasar de las eras hasta que llegaron a ser del tamaño de un gato adulto y sus huevos no más grandes que el de una gallina— dijo, contemplando los tres huevos en la mesa, que abarcaban gran espacio—. Por el tamaño de estos, supongo que son muy antiguos. Son piedras ahora, pero siempre serán hermosos.

—Wow, sí que sabes mucho de dragones— silbó impresionado. 

—Mi padre solía decir que el conocimiento es poder, se lo tomaba muy enserio. Desde pequeño, mi hermano aprendió un sin fin de cosas, al igual que yo, y pasábamos horas entre libros y tutores— se encogió de hombros, intentado restar importancia al asunto—. En uno de esos tantos libros estaba uno de la historia de los dragones, pero estaba en un idioma antiguo, muerto ahora, así que aprendí ese idioma para poder leerlo.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no estoy sorprendido— Peter recargó sus codos en la mesa y puso su barbilla en sus puños—. Pero eres un Stark y la inteligencia y sabiduría ha distinguido tu casa durante siglos.

Aquello no era mentira. Grandes maestres, pensantes, inventores y filósofos salieron de la casa Stark mucho antes de llegar al trono, fueron respetados y venerados por sus brillantes ideas, la gente solía pensar que ser un Stark era igual a ser un genio. Ahora su casa estaba casi extinta y la consideraban débil por haber sido derrocada por un niño, para el colmo, bastardo.

Anthony recordó la tetera en el fuego cuando el olor del café llegó a su nariz. Usando una franela, sacó de las brasas ardientes el recipiente de latón y sirvió un poco en una taza. Aspiró el vapor que salió al vertir el líquido y sin prestar mucha atención dejó la tetera en la encimera, concentrado en su preciado café. Tras dar el primer sorbo, sintió el sabor amargo en sus papilas gustativas, la calidez deslizarse por su garganta.

—Nunca podré comprender cómo es que te gusta esa cosa— Peter lo sacó de su ensoñación, lo miró con una mueca burlona—. Es enserio, sabe fea.

—Puedes ponerle un poco de miel, para endulzarlo, o leche si puedes solventarla— dio otro sorbo. De la alacena, sacó un pequeño bote de barro con miel y con un cuchara vertió un poco en la taza para revolver el café—. ¿Quieres probar?

Peter pareció pensárselo un poco, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—Esta bien, Stardust, trae acá.

Con una sonrisa, le tendió la taza al Devastador. Quill retiró la mano de la taza al tocarla, haciéndola caer al suelo en un estrepitoso golpe y el café se desparramó por el suelo. Abrió la boca para reclamarle a Peter por semejante grosería cuando este hablo primero.

—¡Maldición!— exclamó adolorido, apretando su mano contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué tiraste el café? Si no lo querías me lo hubieras dicho, así no se desperdiciaba— el tono en su voz era recriminatorio. 

Levantó la taza y con un trapo limpió el líquido derramado, molesto con Quill.

—¿Estás jugando?— el Devastador también se oía molesto—. ¡La maldita taza estaba hirviendo! ¡Me quemé la mano!

Peter extendió su mano y pudo ver cómo la palma de esta estaba completamente roja y varias ampollas comenzaban a formarse, hasta el relieve de la taza de metal había quedado marcada. Oh por Dios, ahora se sentía culpable por haber herido al Devastador de esa forma. Se puso de pie para conseguir con poco de ungüento para ponerle en la zona afectada. ¿Por qué Quill se había lastimado de semejante manera si él no había sentido tan caliente la taza en un principio? La había tenido en la mano mucho más tiempo que Peter.

—Préstame tu mano— pidió con la pomada entre sus dedos.

—Pero me la devuelves— bromeó Quill, adolorido, mientras le tendía la mano. Cuando la tuvo entre las suyas, Peter revisó la palma de su mano, en busca de alguna herida semejante, pero él estaba completamente bien—. ¿Qué demonios?

El contraste de ambas manos era notorio, pero no quiso ahondar más en el asunto, debía curar a Peter. Usando sus dedos índice y medio, aplicó un poco de ungüento en toda la superficie dañada, frotando en círculos lentamente. El aroma a menta inundó su nariz.

—¿Por qué tú no estás herido?— preguntó Quill en voz baja, como si compartiera un secreto.

—No lo sé— admitió—. Yo no sentí tan caliente la taza, por eso te la ofrecí. Lo lamento.

Terminó de curar al Devastador en silencio, apenado por la situación. ¿Por qué sus manos estaban intactas, cuando la de Peter estaba tan lastimada? ¿Por qué lo caliente no había causado estragos en su piel? Él no era a prueba de fuego, varias veces en el pasado se había quemado alguna parte de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había de diferente ahora? ¿Acaso era magia? Pero él no era un hechicero, mago o brujo.

—Stardust— lo llamó Quill, con una mirada atenta. Enfocó su atención en él, evitando verlo—. Mi visita no fue solo para verte y traerles regalos.

—¿Ah?— ahora estaba confundido, sin ninguna idea de qué pudiera proponerle Peter. 

—Vine también a hacerte una proposición— Quill lo tomó de las manos—. Sé que tu madre es todo para ti, pero considero que deberías comenzar a vivir tu propia vida. Quiero que vengas conmigo a este viaje, que explores el mundo. 

Anthony no negaría que hubieron muchas veces que si situación, con su madre, con la guerra, con las secuelas, con todo, lo abrumaron tanto al punto que deseó correr por el bosque y alejarse de todo e iniciar de nuevo. Pero, a pesar de lo difícil que era su vida, jamás dejaría a su madre por voluntad propia. O a ser Edwin Jarvis. 

—Agradezco tu oferta, Peter, pero sabes que no puedo— su voz era queda. Liberó sus manos del agarre del Devastador y se alejó —. ¿Te quedarás a comer?

Agradeció que Quill pareció entender su negativa, aunque su mirada se entristeció y su gesto decayó. 

—No, me temo que estoy pronto a partir, mi visita es fugaz— Peter se puso de pie—. Salúdame a tu madre, dile que espero verla pronto. 

Un peso se instaló en su pecho con la idea de que su abrupta ida habían sido su culpa por negarse a su invitación.

—Quita esa cara, stardust, debo irme. Yondu no me perdonará si llego tarde esta vez— Peter se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, que esta vez si devolvió con ganas. No quería que se fuera —. Te prometo que estaré de vuelta para las primeras nevadas.

—Iré yo mismo a buscarte si no lo haces, ¿me oíste?— Quill se separó y le apretó una mejilla, que hizo que él se quejara.

—Fuerte y claro.

—Antes de irme necesito hablar con ser Edwin, ¿puedes hablarle?

Se desconcertó. ¿Qué tenía Peter que hablar con Jarvis? Ellos no se habían llevado muy bien desde el principio y Anthony creía fervientemente que era porque Quill era un forajido, criado por y para ladrones, y Jarvis era un caballero que había sido jurado a la justicia. Pero más allá de su curiosidad, lo que Peter quisiera hablar con Jarvis no era asunto suyo.

Sin más que decirse, Anthony subió donde el caballero y la ex reina se encontraban. Por suerte, su madre seguía profundamente dormida, eso lo alegró. Jarvis, para su sorpresa, salió de la habitación apresurado y sin una sola queja.

Peter se fue unos minutos después, dejando a Anthony con tristeza y un mal presentimiento. 

* * *

Resulta que lo que Peter había querido hablar con Jarvis era que un grupo de Devastadores habían visto un grupo de soldados extranjeros en las costas de Xandar. Posteriormente, Quill los identificó como soldados de Jotunheim.

Para ellos, esa noticia significaba una cosa y muy mala para ellos. Tenían que irse pronto si no querían ser encontrados. Si alguien de Yggdrasil los capturaban, podrían ser usados como cebo, para negociaciones o cosas no muy agradables para él y su madre.

Anthony se encontraba sentado en la banca bajo el árbol de cerezo, intentando mantener la calma. No ganaría nada si perdía los estribos. Aún estaban a salvo, escondidos en ese bosque de Berhert y ningún desconocido sería capaz de llegar sin guía o un mapa. _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto._ Esperaba que Jarvis no le dijera nada a su madre, la noticia sería una profunda recaída que la hundiría más. Comenzaba a atardecer, los rayos naranjas del sol que, se filtraron por el follaje de los árboles, dieron de lleno en su rostro. Debía entrar pronto para preparar la cena. Sin embargo, quería quedarse afuera para ver el sol meterse.

En la cocina encontró los huevos de dragón justo donde los había dejado, escondidos en la bolsa de Peter debajo de la mesa. Aún no sabía si decirle a su madre, o a ser Jarvis. Esos tres huevos hechos piedra, eran invaluables, quizá los últimos en el mundo y cualquiera mataría por tener aunque fuera uno para hacerse asquerosamente rico. Si alguien se enteraba que los tenía...

Sacudió su cabeza alejando el pensamiento.

—Joven Anthony— habló el caballero a sus espaldas. Se volteó —. Su señora madre solicita su presencia.

Cualquier preocupación o malestar, se desvaneció como el humo y no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción. Murmuró un agradecimiento a Jarvis antes de correr escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación de su madre. Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a la puerta y recobró su compostura. No podía comportarse así, él había sido un príncipe y le enseñaron modales y decoro. Tocó con suavidad la madera para anunciar su llegada. Un débil "adelante" se oyó del interior.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, por el sol las gruesas cortinas de piel y cuero estaban cerradas e impedían la entrada de la luz. Su madre seguía acostada en la cama, quien le sonrió débilmente en cuanto le vio entrar.

Se hincó a un lado de la cama y tomó una de las manos de su madre, depositando un delicado beso en sus nudillos. María seguía siendo una reina para él, siempre lo sería. Ella, con su otra mano, le acarició la cabeza con cariño, sin borrar su suave sonrisa.

—Mi principito— dijo su madre en voz baja, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos azules—. A veces me cuesta creer que ya no eres mi niño.

—Seré tu niño cuanto tiempo desees, madre. 

María soltó una débil y casi silenciosa risa. Él se sintió orgulloso de hacerla reír. En los últimos años, Anthony podía contar con la mano las veces que había visto reír a su madre. 

—Entonces serás mi pequeño niño para siempre— Anthony sonrió —. Ven cariño, acuéstate a mi lado.

Su madre le hizo espacio en su amplia cama y él no dudó en acatar la orden. Recostó su cabeza junto al hombro de su madre como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño y ella le leía cuentos para dormir. A lo largo de los años el olor del perfume su madre había cambiado mucho, Anthony lo recordaba como una combinación de lilas, rosas y gardenias, antes de la guerra; después de eso, su olor se redujo a un olor a lavanda, el perfume más común y que pudieron costear. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía amando su olor.

—Edwin me comentó que vino Peter — dijo María en voz baja, mirando al techo.

—En la mañana, se fue poco antes de medio día— contestó, no tenía caso ocultar la verdad.

—¿Qué trajo esta vez?

—Un poco de café y hierbas para infusiones— por alguna razón que no comprendió, no pudo decirle de los huevos de dragón. Su boca se negó a decir palabra. 

Ella se quedó en silencio, como si supiera que él estaba mintiendo y esperara que se atreviera a decirle la verdad. Intentó no mirarla, avergonzado.

—Abre las cortinas, cariño— pidió su madre. 

Anthony hizo caso al pedido de su madre. Abrió las cortinas y la luz del ocaso iluminó la instancia, haciendo ver más pálida a su madre, demacrada. Al regresar no se acostó otra vez, sino que se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama. 

—¿En qué estábamos?— María se vio algo confundida mientras intentaba recordar. La falta de atención de ella, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado, le dolía. 

—Los regalos de Peter— comentó con cansancio disimulado. 

—¡Oh sí!— ella sonrió —. ¿Qué trajo esta vez?

—Ahora te lo enseño. 

Decidido, bajo corriendo las escaleras en busca de la bolsa donde tenía los huevos. Si uno pesaba, llevar los tres juntos era una labor casi imposible. Dejó caer la bolsa con la mayor delicadeza que pudo para no alterar a su madre, y se hincó a un lado de la cama. María se había sentado un poco.

—¿Qué es eso? Es muy grande.

Sacó uno por uno los tres huevos y los colocó al borde de la cama, bajo la mirada intrigada de su madre. Quiso reír, quizá el también tuvo la misma expresión cuando Peter se los enseñó. Ella pasó una de sus manos por la superficie de uno y pudo ver en su dedo anular su anillo de matrimonio, el que su padre le dio cuando se casaron; el rubí del anillo brilló bajo la luz del sol.

—¿Son lo que creo que es?— preguntó ella, sonando casi ahogada. 

—Sí, madre. Son huevos de dragón. 

—Tu padre estaría vuelto loco si estuviera aquí. Le fascinaban los dragones— ahora se veía triste y deprimida. Con sólo unas palabras ella podía cambiar drásticamente de humor —. Edwin me dijo que los Devastadores vieron soldados de Jotunheim.

El poco buen humor que le quedaba, se vio marchito por completo. Él no habría querido decirle a su madre para no propiciar una recaída, pero la veía muy serena a comparación de como creyó que la vería. 

—Sí, madre— respondió lo más calmado que pudo—. Pero no me preocupa, estamos muy adentro del bosque.

—Eso no es garantía. Están aquí y es por algo— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —. Debes irte y ponerte a salvo.

—Madre...

—Ya perdí a tu padre y a tu hermano, no quiero perderte a ti también— ella se secó una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla de manera casi agresiva—. Es mejor que te vayas y viva con el consuelo de que estás bien en algún lado, a vivir sabiendo que estás muerto por mi culpa.

—No te dejaré— dijo él, al borde del llanto, era la primera vez en años que veía a su madre tan cuerda y le dolía saber que era porque ella lo quería lejos —. Me quedaré contigo.

Su madre tosió, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. A Anthony le sirvió para calmarse un poco. No serviría de nada si se alteraba.

—No tardarán en encontrarnos, debes irte y ponerte a salvo. Él te quiere a ti, tú eres su única amenaza, yo ya no le sirvo de nada más que para usarme de cebo y tenerte— su voz era débil, temblorosa. Su madre pasó una de sus manos en los objetos en el borde de la cama, retirándola al acto y dejándola en un puño en su pecho—. Puedes venderlos y vivir bien lejos de aquí, yo sólo soy un lastre para ti.

Oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca de su madre lo enfureció. Después de tanto, se estaba dando por vencida. Habían pasado por tanto en los últimos 12 años para que ella se rindiera así. 

—No me iré sin ti, tú lo dijiste una vez, mientras nos mantengamos juntos estaremos bien— más que triste, ahora estaba molesto. No dejaría que ella se dejara de esa manera.

Pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. Hubo un cambio extraño en el ambiente, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Alzó la vista temiendo que alguien se hubiese metido a la casa mientras ellos dos estaban distraídos platicando, estaba aquella sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando cosquilleando detrás de su cabeza, pero al pasear su mirada por la habitación, no había nadie, no podía haber nadie, el balcón estaba cerrado y la puerta también.

Dioses, ya se estaba volviendo paranoico.

—Pero...

—Iré a hacer la cena— sin esperar más se paró y corrió escaleras abajo, incapaz de permanecer junto a su madre y soltarse a llorar.

No encontró a Edwin por ningún lado, así que suspiró aliviado, no quería que lo viera así. Salió de la casa, dejándose caer en las escaleras de la entrada, tratando de recuperarse de las emociones negativas que estaba sintiendo. _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto_. Los hombres Stark son de hierro, solía decir su padre. Una pequeña adversidad no lo derrumbaría, confiaba ciegamente en que su madre entraría en razón y entendería que no podían separarse, solo se tenían en uno al otro.

La brisa veraniega refrescó su húmedo rostro y acarició su suave piel, como un beso de la naturaleza que lo reconfortaba. Esa presión en el pecho, que no sabía que sentía, desapareció como la brisa del atardecer y el alivio se expandió en su cuerpo.

—Te lo juro, Arno, haré que pagues cada lágrima y lamento que nos has hecho pasar— su juramento se perdió entre el suave susurro de los árboles, pero no lo olvidaría. 

Anthony no era una persona a la que le gustara guardar sentimientos negativos hacia otras personas a pesar de tener motivos de sobra, pero tenía la fuerte convicción de que esos sentimientos le harían más daño a él que a quienes estaban dirigidos.

Se quedó sentado en la entrada hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo y el firmamento se vio pintado de brillantes estrellas. Su mente divagó lejos de sus problemas, preguntándose por Jarvis, a quien no había visto en todo el rato. ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Al pueblo? De ser así, no llegaría en toda la noche. Esa noche le tocaba hacer la cena y se debatía entre dejarle preparada su porción o no.

Cuando ingresó de nuevo a la casa, varios minutos después, ya estaba tranquilo y había recuperado un poco de su buen humor. Las cosas mejorarían, tenía el presentimiento. En el fogón encontró la tetera con café y la taza en la que había tomado el líquido amargo, aquella que había lastimado a Quill.

Esa confusión regresó a su cabeza. Seguía sin comprender el por qué él no se había quemado la mano como Peter lo había hecho. No podía tratarse de magia, él no tenía y nadie de su familia había tenido en el pasado. Las cenizas estaban tibias todavía, pero necesitaba más de un puñado de ceniza casi fría para intentar lo que estaba rondando por su cabeza, una mala idea, por supuesto. Con suerte su madre se quedaría en cama el resto de la noche y no tendría que soportar un regaño por su parte.

Usando los fósforos, se dedicó a encender el fogón. El fuego no tardó en aparecer, el crepitar de las llamas en la leña era lo único que lo acompañaban además del canto de los grillos. Lo pensó detenidamente. Preparó y dejó cerca un bote con agua y la pomada para quemaduras, rogándole a los dioses que no tuviera que necesitarlo. Colocó la tetera vacía en las flamas y esperó con paciencia hasta ver el metal volverse naranja por el calor.

Su corazón latía con nerviosismo.

Miró sus manos una vez más, dejando de lado la intriga, y acercó una de ellas a la tetera, dispuesto a tomarla sin más. 

—Estoy de regreso, joven Anthony — la voz de Edwin en la puerta cortó abruptamente su intención y se sintió descubierto. Pronto el caballero apareció en la cocina—. Las fresas están casi listas, en un par de semanas podremos degustar de nuestra primera cosecha. ¿Qué hace?

—Puse agua a hervir para hacer un poco de té, pero lo olvidé por completo— respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente, quitando la tetera del fuego con un trapo. Se volteó a Jarvis —. El agua se evaporó, una lástima. 

Jarvis sonrió levemente, dejando su morral en la mesa. Se sintió aliviado al ver que el caballero se había tragado su mentira.

—¿Lo ayudo con la cena?— preguntó amable Jarvis.

—Estoy bien, ve a asearte. Los llamaré cuando esté lista.

Jarvis lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos, como si intentara descifrar algo, pero luego se encogió de hombros y se fue de ahí tras hacer una pequeña reverencia. Veía esa reverencia innecesaria, él ya no era un príncipe. 

Una vez que Edwin estuvo fuera de vista, su mirada regresó al fogón, al igual que una avalancha de pensamientos. La mano con la que estuvo dispuesto a sacar la tetera, reposó en su pecho. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Jarvis no lo hubiera interrumpido? 

* * *

Casi no pudo dormir esa noche. El ambiente se sentía pesado y muerto, como un bosque tras un feroz incendio. Deseó, con todo su corazón, conciliar el sueño, quería descansar un poco después de tantos días sin poder dormir correctamente. El cansancio en su cuerpo no tardaría en mostrarse y su máscara de fortaleza se vería arruinada por completo. Pero pronto comprendió que sería imposible dormir, al parecer el sueño no llegaría a él esa noche. Estaba oscuro, la luna nueva no brillaba y las estrellas no eran suficientes para iluminar la noche, así que prendió una vela para alumbrar un poco. Salió al balcón, dejándose abrazar por el aire fresco y húmedo, dejando la vela en el balcón.

Contempló, con pesar en los párpados, el espeso bosque, las frondosas copas de los arboles que parecían extenderse más allá del Río de Plata, que dividía Xandar de las olvidadas tierras de Titan. Sabía que, tras pasar las tierras malditas, estaba la costa y, del otro lado del mar, su hogar. 

Suspiró con cansancio.

« _Espabilate, Anthony. Tu hogar ya no existe_ » le recordó con crueldad su conciencia.

—¿Joven Anthony?— la voz de Edwin lo sobresaltó. El caballero tenía la cabeza asomada por la puerta.

—Pasa— le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al bosque—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada en especial— contestó educado el caballero colocándose a su lado, la sombra de la vela remarcaba sus arrugas —. Sé de su insomnio y vine a revisar si no necesitaba algo. Además de regresarle esto, por supuesto. 

Jarvis de su hombro traía colgando la bolsa con los huevos de dragón. Se sintió un estupido por haberlo olvidado al salirse de esa manera de la habitación de su madre.

—¿Qué opinas, Jarvis?— preguntó vagamente. 

—Sin duda son objetos hermosos y de valor inimaginable — contestó el mayor, dejando caer la bolsa con delicadeza—. Pero lo importante es, ¿qué opina usted? ¿Tiene algún plan para ello?

Anthony no respondió de inmediato. Ni siquiera había pensado mucho en ellos después de que Quill se fuera. 

—Mi madre sugirió venderlos para vivir lejos de aquí— respondió sin ganas, el recuerdo de esa plática era amargo—. Pero no creo que venderlos sea una buena idea, principalmente porque fueron un regalo.

—Al señor Quill no le importaría que los vendiera si eso significara algo bueno para usted.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero venderlos — se agachó para sacar uno, sacando el gris que estaba a la mano.

La superficie ondeó la luz de la flama, remarcando las diminutas escamas en ella y los pequeños y simples detalles rojos. La aspereza raspó sus palmas.

—¿Y si pudiera hacerlos eclosionar?

La pregunta de Jarvis lo descolocó. Esa idea no había cruzado por su mente, ni siquiera de forma vaga. Era imposible hacerlo, no valía ni la pena intentarlo.

—No podría— apretó el huevo contra su pecho—. Necesito una magia natural muy poderosa para invocar sus nombres o magia de sangre. No tengo magia y no sería capaz de realizar un sacrificio.

El caballero no dijo nada más sobre el tema y Anthony lo agradeció. Cómo nuestra de gratitud, le pasó el huevo de dragón a Jarvis para que lo observara con detenimiento. Edwin lo tomó como si se tratara de cristal frágil, con algo de precaución.

—¿Se imagina joven, si usted tuviera un dragón? Podría pelear por lo suyo, recuperar el trono de su padre y hacer pagar a Arno por sus crímenes.

El tono de voz de Jarvis lo sorprendió por completo al distinguir el rencor mezclado con el anhelo. Edwin Jarvis era una persona comprensiva, educada, amable y de buen corazón, la mejor persona que Anthony conocería en su vida. Sin embargo, Jarvis también tenía una espinita clavada en el corazón por la guerra que les había arrebatado todo. A él y a su madre había sido su familia, su nombre, su riqueza y su salud física y mental. A Edwin había sido su esposa, la dulce y amorosa Ana, quien fuere asesinada por negarse a revelar el paradero de la reina y el pequeño príncipe.

Anthony le admira y agradece su valor. Cualquiera se hubiese llenado de rencor y dado la espalda, pero Jarvis se esforzó en cuidar y proteger a aquellos por los que su esposa había dado la vida.

—¿Lo lograría?— cuestionó con derrota. Él no era un guerrero, no tenía la fuerza para ir a la guerra, ni la habilidad, ni el corazón—. Ir a casa, pelear y ganar.

—Necesitarías un milagro— contestó el caballero con total honestidad, devolviéndole el huevo—. Todas las casas importantes de Midgard le dieron la espalda a tu familia, no tienes aliados en Yggdrasil y tu cabeza tiene un precio muy alto.

—¿Entonces cómo podemos volver a casa?

—Con un ejército— dijo rotundo—. Si tuvieras un ejército podrías pelear por lo que te corresponde como príncipe legítimo y heredero de tu padre. Pero no tienes el poder suficiente para crear un ejército o riqueza para comprar uno. Todavía.

—¿Tú estarías a mi lado?— quería saberlo, en el caso hipotético que realmente fuera a Midgard a pelear por lo suyo.

—Hasta dónde ni vida llegue. Juré lealtad a su casa cuando me nombraron caballero, ahora le juro lealtad a usted como persona. Mi vida y muerte serán suyas.

Jarvis se dejó caer en una rodilla, inclinándose ante él. Se apresuró a ponerlo de pie.

—Levántate, no es necesario. No iré a ningún lado, te tengo a ti y a mi madre, lo demás es solo un hermoso y triste recuerdo.


End file.
